Shattered
by Brentinator
Summary: They were all training in mission command when Oliver's powers glitched and injured someone...and to top it off, Skylar is starting to develop feelings for one of the team members... Rated T, dedicated to Maddie (guest), more characters then listed.
1. The accident

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

"You guys are doing great!" I yelled as Bree and I were helping Skylar, Kaz and Oliver train.

Skylar just smiled before getting back to it. Oliver however...it seemed like he was giving me a glare the whole time. I must've been imagining it I guess, and Kaz...well, he is Kaz. Serious when needed, but mostly just goofy.

"Ok everyone, let's take a lunch break before we get back into it." Bree announced as she grabbed the sandwiches she made.

Kaz, even though we could tell he was exhausted, ran to the food with Oliver and Skylar following behind.

Bree and I were talking about when Mr. Davenport would be coming back when I felt myself get slammed into the rock wall and people screaming my name. I didn't notice why until I looked at my leg and saw that it was twisted terribly. Then the pain settled in and I started screaming.

Skylar's POV.

I had been talking to Kaz and eating when suddenly, we heard screams and I turned around to see Bree run over to Chase in concern...that must be where the screams are coming from. Kaz, Oliver and I ran over to them to find out Chase's leg was extremely twisted.

"What happened?" I asked as I knelt down beside the bionic duo.

"I ate lunch quickly and I was testing out my super strength when I accidentally punched Chase in the back." Oliver explained with a sad look on his face, and it looked genuine.

"We'll talk later. Chase needs immediate medical attention." Bree explained as we turned to Chase, who was starting to lose consciousness.

Then we heard someone come out of the hyper lift with a.

"What's going on? I heard screaming from upstairs."

We looked over to see Douglas. Bree quickly explained what happened as Douglas sighed.

"Take him to the infirmary."

We all looked at him in confusion.

"You haven't had to go to the infirmary yet? I'm happy, but extremely surprised."

"Thanks for having faith in us, Dougy." Bree snarled as she lifted a now unconscious Chase into my arms.

"It's in here, down the second hall. I'll be there in a second." He explained as he opened one of the rock walls.

We nodded and Bree I went to the infirmary. She laid down Chase on what looked like a examination table as Douglas came in.

Let's just say, I was a bit thankful that Chase was unconscious, cause he probably would've been screaming the entire time Douglas examined his leg. After the X-ray results came back, Douglas looked at us with fear.

"How is he?" Bree and I asked at the same time.

"His tibia bone is completely shattered. Look at this." He explained as he showed us the picture.

It was true that the bone had been cracked into three pieces, and let's just say that I am so glad that body parts are on the inside cause I did NOT wanna see that up close.

"What are you gonna do?" Bree asked.

"I'll take care of this. I want you two to leave." Douglas explained.

"Not gonna happen, Dougy. I don't want you sticking some sort of Triton app in his leg." Bree fired at him.

"I can't do that, it has to be near the brain so it connects to the rest of the body. Plus, and I don't know if you remember this, but I am good now." Douglas retorted at Bree.

"Not leaving, all the same." Bree crossed her arms.

"Fine! There is a extra pair of scrubs in the closet. Get washed up and in here." Douglas explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bree smiled in victory as she went to go get the scrubs.

"Skylar, I do want you to leave. Chase will be fine." Douglas explained as he put his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded after much hesitation and started walking down the hall back to mission command as I heard the infirmary doors close behind me.

Is it possible that I like Chase?


	2. Ice cream is the best medicine

Chapter 2.

Skylar's POV.

After Chase was in surgery, Kaz, Oliver and I decided to go upstairs, knowing that we wouldn't go back to training today, and they turned on the TV. I tried to pay attention, but I was just really worried about Chase. I didn't want Oliver to know, because he had a huge crush on me and all that, but maybe it was just because Chase and I were friends. Then Bree came upstairs, not bothering to change her outfit, so she was still in blue-green bloodstained scrubs. Wait. Bloodstained?! I immediately ran over to her and started freaking out, making Kaz look at me weirdly, but I didn't care.

"Where did that blood come from? Is it...is he?" I stuttered before Oliver helped me into the donut chair.

"There were a few complications, but Chase is alright now." Bree explained as she looked down at the blood, but jerked her head back up.

"Can we go down there?" I asked.

"Sorry. Douglas is waiting for him to wake up and then he wants to do some tests." She explained as she went upstairs to change.

I started feeling a bit light headed and then my vision dimmed with Oliver yelling.

"SKYLAR!"

-Time skip-

When I woke up, I realized I was in the infirmary. Bree was standing beside me in her usual style of clothing, but wearing a pair of gloves for precautions.

"How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"I'm ok. What happened?" I asked.

"You started panicking and passed out. Luckily, there is no injuries, so you should probably just relax." Bree advised as she helped me up.

"What about Chase?" I asked.

"Let's go upstairs and Douglas can explain." She sighed as we went towards the hyper lift just as Bree chucked her gloves into the garbage can.

As soon as we got up there, I saw that Chase was awake, but on the couch. I immediately hugged him, and he hugged me back. Then I noticed his leg was in a large cast.

"How is he?" Oliver asked as I laid my hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Well, like I told the girls earlier, his tibia was shattered into three pieces and it required surgery to fix it." Douglas explained.

"Huh?" Kaz asked.

"His leg broke, Kaz." Bree sighed before making the human gesture to continue.

Calderians do something else, but it is very weird to everyone else and people think I need a doctor when I do it.

"He is on strict bed rest. I don't want him getting up unless there is a emergency. That's pretty much it." Douglas sighed as he, Kaz and Oliver left.

"Hey Chase, do you want something to eat?" Bree asked.

"Do we have any ice cream?" He asked.

Normally Chase "doesn't" like ice cream, but whenever he is hurt, he practically begs for it, at least from what Bree told me.

"I think so, let me go look." Bree smiled as she ruffled Chase's hair, much to his disapproval, before going to find the ice cream.

Just as I was about to say something to Chase, Bree teased us and yelled.

"No making out in there, you two!"

Followed by a laugh from her as she continued to find the ice cream.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked as I scooted over towards him.

"Sore and in pain, but I'll be ok." He slightly smiled before asking me a question. "What about you? Bree told me you passed out."

"I'm alright." I assured him.

"Alright, we have strawberry, rocky road and moose tracks. What do you guys want?" She asked.

"I'll have strawberry." I smiled.

"Rocky road." Chase sighed as he pushed himself a bit farther into the couch.

"Alright. I'm assuming you guys want bowls." Bree smiled as she went to grab the scoop and tubs of ice cream.

We both nodded as she started scooping it out.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"No, but you can if you want to." He smiled.

I started looking through the movies and found one that we probably would all like called Goosebumps and turned it on just as Bree sat on the floor and Chase and I sat on the couch, laughing at the movie and eating the ice cream. Every time Chase laughed, I would get butterflies in my stomach.

I wonder if Chase feels the same way about me?

 **Review responses!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I am undecided so I will be fine with either. :) Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Poor Chasey...I loved writing that!**

 **Dirtkid123: Wow. Can you kill the girl who hurt me on purpose tonight because she kicked me "accidentally" after you do that?**

 **LoveTheLord: That's strange. Are you sensitive to injuries or anything?**

 **TheGirlWithTheBrokenSmile00: Thanks!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Uh duh Skylar. It's kinda obvious. No I didn't. I said someone gave me the idea. That's it. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Why thank you! :D**

 **BionicWolfLover: Tankie. Here is your update!**

 **Retro70'sGirl: Thanks so much! Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Poor Chasey, but you learn to expect that kinda thing with me around. Skase is your favorite? My favorite friendship is a tie between Kaziver and Chaz and romance is a tie between Skyoliver and Skase.**

 **So guys, if you could pray for me, that would be great. My leg is EXTREMELY sore and it has been since Monday. Not to mention someone purposely kicked me during VBS in the exact same spot.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Love and bad blood

Chapter 3.

Skylar's POV.

I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was worried about Chase, but they didn't want me sleeping downstairs because they didn't want me to snore and keep him up. I have the quietest snore on Caldera!, anyway, I snuck downstairs to see him sleeping peacefully, making me get all happy and flutterly. I get nervous around him, even when he isn't awake. Then Chase started whimpering, making me run over to him. He kept muttering stuff about Adam and Leo and it made my heart break to see him like this. He finally woke up, but he quickly wiped off his face where a few tears had leaked out. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Skylar."

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat down beside him, letting him lean on me a bit.

"Same as yesterday." He sighed as he started playing with the blanket over him, one of the few that didn't have Mr. Davenport's face on it.

"So, do you want something to eat?" I asked, trying to break the weird tension as I stood up.

"No thanks." He sighed again as he started looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the remote. Have you seen it?"

"No I haven't. Knowing Kaz, he probably hid it." I laughed, making Chase smile.

"Well, I'll look for it." I smiled as I ruffled his hair, making him fake glare at me before breaking out into a grin.

I opened the cabinet to grab a bagel when I saw the remote in a Ziploc bag. Laughing, I brought it over to Chase.

"There you go. Do you need anything else?" I asked gently.

"No, but thank you, Skylar." He smiled as he flipped on the TV.

I went back into the kitchen, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead, and put my bagel into the toaster when I heard Kaz and Oliver fighting about something.

"You did not win, Oliver!"

"Yes I did, and the only reason the game said you did was because you used a cheat code!"

"I don't use cheat codes unless it is against my siblings!"

"Knock it off you two!" I finally yelled, making them jump.

"What are you mad about?" Kaz asked as he grabbed a poptart out of the cabinet.

"Chase is resting and he probably doesn't want you yelling about games." I explained calmly.

Oliver just stayed quiet as he grabbed a apple off the counter and I sat down beside Chase's now sleeping figure. I gently pulled the remote out of his hands and flipped off the TV before snuggling up to him and falling asleep.

-Time skip-

I woke up to people yelling my name and as I sat up, I realized that I was on top of Chase's leg, making tears spill out of his eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! I am so sorry!" I apologized over and over as I got up.

Bree immediately hugged him and started calming him down as Oliver pulled me out of the room.

"What is it, Oliver?" I demanded.

"I don't like you hanging around with Chase. Skylar, you and I have been friends for two years now. I was right about Expireon, so you have to believe me when I say that Chase is up to no good." Oliver explained with a few tears in his eyes.

"Oliver, Chase is a good guy. Plus I am 16. I can look out for myself. I understand you want me to be safe, but I can take care of myself." I explained.

"Skylar, I'm serious!" He yelled.

"Oliver! If anyone is no good, it's you! You hurt Chase's leg!" I yelled.

Oliver got tears in his eyes and I immediately regretted what I said.

"Oliver, I-"

"I said it was a accident. Guess you didn't believe me." He sighed before leaving.

I just damaged the team.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! Lol. Oh...If you wanna do that, I wouldn't mind, but don't tell anyone I told you...oh wait, I just told you here...NOOOO! I have said this before, but I am undecided about which one I like. Who knows? Here is your update!**

 **Retro70'sGirl: I know right?! Lol I had too. Here is your update and thank you! :)**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! XD. Cause some people are jerks I guess. Here is your update!**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Thanks so much and your username is goals!**

 **DawnTheCorgi: Skase or Skyoliver is mine (cause I can't decide) Thanks! I can't remember if I did or not. Resend it I guess.**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Well, when I'm writing, you learn to say "poor Chasey" lol.**

 **LoveTheLord: Then that's probably why. I like both. My sister doesn't like Oliver because he is weird and annoying. He makes me laugh so hard I cry.**

 **GirlWithTheBrokenSmile00 (chapters 1 and 2): Well, they kinda do that in BI. Thanks and some people don't. I just hope you like it anyway. Thank you and I hope it does also.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: So do I! Thanks!**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks for helping me with the idea!**

 **So the guy I have liked since last year, and I have known him and his sisters for 9 years, he insulted me yesterday and I'm really sad. If anyone wants to talk to me, please do. I'm really sad.**

 **I had a bit of trouble writing this cause this is romance and I'm going through a heart break, so I may end up putting this on a tiny hiatus for a few days until I have calmed down a bit, but probably not.**

 **Also, Maddie (guest): This is not stressing me out, I just has no idea what to do for this chapter lol.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. The question and a bunny

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

I hate not being able to move! Plus I am in way more pain then I am letting Skylar, or anyone else for that matter, in on. No way was I giving into this. It stinks and they are treating me with very little dignity. The only thing keeping me from going completely insane is Skylar. Her eyes were a sparkling brown, with light brown hair that glowed in the sunlight. Plus she was nice to me, like REALLY nice. Plus I know I won't drive her away, because, and not trying to be rude or anything, but she is more of a freak then I am. Yes I know I just called myself a freak, but it's true. I'm just a nerd. There is no way that she would wanna go out with me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Skylar came over to me.

"Hey Chase." She smiled as she sat down beside me.

"Hey." I smiled back as I shifted my leg a bit, so she could have a better place to sit, but it started pounding as I let out a tiny hiss.

"Are you alright?" She asked, immediately concerned as she turned my head gently to face hers.

"Yeah, fine." I lied as I put my hand behind my neck, immediately feeling nervous.

"Ok then." She sighed, but she acted like she didn't believe it.

Then again, I am a TERRIBLE liar, so I can see why she may think that.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Who's making lunch?" I asked.

"Oh. Douglas took Bree, Kaz and Oliver somewhere, so we're on our own. I'm gonna make myself a grilled cheese." She explained.

"You should make that two." I replied.

"Kay then." She smiled as she started making the sandwiches.

After they were done, she brought them over on a small tray and set them down.

"Ok here is your lunch." She smiled as she picked hers up and bit into it.

"Thanks, Sky." I smiled as I bit into it.

"Your welcome." Then she smirked. "Chasey."

I just about slammed my sandwich down on the table, becoming annoyed that Bree had to tell Skylar EVERYTHING about Adam, Leo and I, including embarrassing nicknames, but instead, I just forced a smile. Then Skylar pulled out her phone and laughed, making my smile genuine.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Bree just sent me a picture of Douglas acting crazy."

"And that's...new?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched me.

"So, Skylar...I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to, at some point-"

"Can you finish?"

"Sorry. Do you wanna get some ice cream with me at some point once I'm off of bed rest?"

Her eyes had the familiar light up and she spoke.

"Yes."

Bree's POV.

Douglas had taken us all to the go carting track with the exception of Chase and Skylar, who I really hoped were getting along after the whole "mission leader scuffle." I got into my go cart with Kaz and Oliver behind me and Douglas in front.

"Your going down, Bree!" Kaz yelled.

"Yeah! You may have super speed, but Kaz and I have super cart speed!" Oliver added.

I quickly hit the gas and sped past Douglas all the way to the finish. When I took off my helmet, Kaz and Oliver looked a bit disappointed.

"Aww are the babies mad cause they lost to a girl?" I mocked.

Then I looked behind Oliver's head and squealed.

"What the heck, Bree?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah. I can no longer hear." Oliver sighed as he rubbed his ear.

"What is going on?" My biological father asked.

"GIFT SHOP!" I ran past them straight into it.

"You know what? Go ahead, Bree." Douglas smiled.

As I was browsing through the jackets, I heard Douglas whisper to who I was guessing was Kaz and Oliver.

"Let her do it. She is a girl after all."

I rolled my eyes and after finding the perfect jacket, I wandered into the kids section.

"No way! It's Bree Davenport!" I heard a little boy, maybe two or three yell.

Then he came up to me, holding his mom's hand, but letting go immediately as he hugged me.

"I am so sorry. He just had to meet you. You are his favorite bionic superhuman, after all." The mom, who couldn't have been more 20 years old.

"It's alright. I'm happy to meet a fan." I explained to the mother before looking down at the boy. "Do you want a autograph?"

He nodded and pulled a small poster of me out of his backpack.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sebastian." He smiled.

I was immediately reminded of my old crush, but quickly ignored it as I finished the autograph.

"There you go, Sebastian." I handed him back the paper as he showed his mom.

"Remember to thank the nice lady who sacrificed her time to give you that." His mother reminded.

He nodded, then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you."

I almost started crying at this child's sweetness.

"Your welcome." I smiled as I stood up and the mother and son left.

I was about to leave the children's section when I saw something very familiar. When Chase and I were little, we always wanted to become a doctor nurse duo. And so Mr. Davenport got us a stuffed bunny with a detachable ice pack, several bandages and a bunch of medical tools. I know that Chase and I are 17 and 18 now, but I think he would like a cute reminder of our childhood. I quickly bought it and the jacket, then got in the car with Douglas, Kaz and Oliver as we drove back to the penthouse. Luckily, Mr. Davenport had recently invented a very fast car, but it looks like you are on the speed limit to onlookers, so we got to the penthouse in a matter of minutes. We went in to see Skylar and Chase watching a movie.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I sat down in the donut chair.

"Hey Bree! What's in the bag?" Skylar asked as she paused the movie before she and Chase both looked at me.

"Well, I got a new leather jacket for myself. DON'T ruin it, Skylar." I started, making Skylar raise her hands in surrender. "And I bought something for Chase." I finished.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yep. I found something that is exactly like what we had when we were little." I smiled as I pulled out the bunny and handed it to Chase.

"I...I didn't even know they still made these." He smiled before looking at me. "Thank you, Bree."

"Your welcome, Chase." I sighed as I sat beside him on the couch, Skylar giving me some room, but looked resistant as we all, excluding Oliver, who went to bed early, turned on Despicable me.

Does Skylar have a crush on my brother?

 **Review responses!**

 **LoveTheLord: So do I. "Look at what you've done. Stand still, falling away from me..." Sorry, that is one of my favorite songs. :)**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yes she did! Thank you and here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! Lol...Yeah I know. I feel like Bree with this next sentence. But he was cute! Here is your update, TheViolentUnknownBlock.**

 **Aliqueen16: Poor Ollie...lol and thanks! I was glad I could that in there.**

 **Alexis05: Great! Here it is!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Sorry. :(**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Your welcome! Thanks and now you can figure out! I'll let you know if I need to. :)**

 **Anonlabratslover (chapters 2 and 3): Thanks for both of those. I'm so torn between Skase and Skyoliver. I know one ship I am SET on. Braz. Here is your update!**

 **Girl with the broken smile00: Sorry. Poor Chasey wasey masey casey (all credit to that name goes to Unknowndiva) and sorry. :(**

 **Guest: After eight hours, your wish is granted!**

 **So I need some advice. The guy who insulted me, he pulled me outside during the 30 minute break we get between Sunday school and the service, and BEGGED for forgiveness. I forgave him, of course, but I'm still not sure if I like him anymore. What do I do?**

 **I'm really hyper right now, I just had a ice cream sundae.**

 **Anyway, if anyone knows how to get keep the Once upon a time characters in character while writing, please give me tips!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Captured

Chapter 5.

Bree's POV.

After Chase fell asleep on Skylar, we spent about ten minutes trying to lift him off while keeping him asleep. After we had fixed the tangled mess, I told Skylar to come to our room. She followed me immediately.

"Hey Bree, what's up?"

"Do you like Chase?" I asked.

"Whaaaaaaa...no I don't...we're just friends!" Skylar insisted as her voice went up a octave.

"Oh my gosh! You like Chase!" I yelled happily as I grabbed her hands.

"Ok, yes I like Chase." She sighed.

"This will be good for both of you! Chase has never had a real girlfriend and you have never had a real boyfriend, and, this is just so exciting!" I yelled.

"Bree, no offense, but it may be best if you just...stay out of it." Skylar sighed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I already hurt Oliver's feelings, I don't wanna hurt yours as well." She explained.

"Then let me help!" I begged.

"Sorry Bree. Just, please. At least until he is better." She pleaded.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Thank you." I smiled as I went back downstairs and saw that now there was a bigger pile on the couch, consisting of Douglas, Chase and Kaz.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"It's probably better if you don't." Kaz managed.

"Ok then. I'll just help you guys then." I smiled as I grabbed Kaz's arm.

After getting them untangled, I realized that we were out of most of the food in the building.

"Great." I sighed as I picked up one of Mr. Davenport's wallet and walked out, taking one last glance at Chase sleeping.

After I had bought the groceries, I was walking back when I heard a whooshing noise. I started looking around and I was about to pick up the groceries and finish walking home when I felt two arms grab me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, then noticed who it was and I glared immediately.

Roman and Riker just got me!

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Oh but Skylar, you haven't met our father yet." Roman smirked as we went into a building and they shoved me into the cage with Riker yelling after me.

"It may be a long wait!"

I just had to hope that my team would find me.

 **Review responses!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Why thank you and here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Lol I thought so.**

 **Dirtkid123: (chapters 2-4): Thanks so much and the sibling fluff was so fun to write!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Sorry. Again. :(**

 **Sorry the chap is so short.**

 **Will the team save Skylar? What'll happen when Chase finds out?**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Saved but not unscathed

Chapter 6.

Chase's POV.

Skylar had apparently left about a hour ago to get groceries. She should've been back by now...I grabbed my laptop and hacked into the cameras at the store to see something unexpected. She was walking, then stopped before Roman and Riker grabbed her arms and flew off. Freaking out immediately, I yelled.

"Guys! Get in here!"

Bree and Kaz ran downstairs while Oliver and Douglas came out of the hyper lift.

"What's going on, Chase?" Bree asked.

"Skylar was captured!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Douglas demanded.

I rewound the tape and showed them, resulting in a few gasps.

"We have to save her." Bree explained.

"I know. We may be mad at each other, but that won't stop me from helping her." Oliver added.

I started getting up before I was pushed down by Douglas.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm coming with you." I explained as I started getting up the second time, only to be pushed down, again, a second time.

"I said you are on bed rest, young man."

"You said unless there was a emergency, and I'm 100% sure this is a emergency." I gritted my teeth.

"All the same, you are staying here. Now I suggest you get used to the idea." Douglas explained as he went to Mission command.

I sighed as Bree sat down beside me, already ready to go.

"Hey, you'll be ok by yourself, right?" She asked.

I nodded sadly.

"It'll be alright. We will get Skylar back. I promise." She smiled as she ruffled my hair before getting up.

After Kaz and Oliver came down, they sped out the door. I was on my computer for a minute, but I kept thinking about Skylar. I HAD to save her. I hacked into Mission command's main computer and switched off the hyper lift, then got up, ignoring the searing pain in my leg, before going outside, changed into my mission suit, got on Mr. Davenport's motorcycle.

Bree's POV.

"Where is she, Douglas?" I asked into the comm set before Roman and Riker appeared in front of us, making Oliver and Kaz scream.

Worst part is, they had their arms on Skylar.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"How about we make you a deal? The girl, for the rest of you." Riker offered.

"What?" Kaz asked.

"We give you Skylar. Bree gives us her chip and you surrender Kaz and Oliver to us."

"Not happening. Give us Skylar now. We are more powerful then you anyway." I explained.

"No, you were. Your "Mission leader" isn't even here, and we have Skylar right here. You can't beat us anymore." Roman laughed.

Then we heard someone walk up behind us and we were met with a oldish man who walked right passed us and grabbed Skylar, making her scream.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Well, maybe you should ask the two boys behind you. It was their idea that started this whole thing." The man explained.

"What? Kaz, Oliver, what is going on?" I asked.

"That's Rodissius. Roman and Riker's father. We had to drain his superpowers to save him. He OBVIOUSLY took it the wrong way." Kaz explained.

"Skylar is ours now. And there is nothing you can do about it." Rodissius laughed as he gripped Skylar's shoulder tightly, making her wince. We were about to fight when we heard a determined yell.

"Get away from her!"

I looked over to see Chase in his mission suit (A/N, CUTE! Sorry), without his cast, running towards the villains before kicking them in the faces and knocking them to the ground, then ran over to Skylar, helping her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes. But Chase, you aren't supposed to be here." She sighed.

"I know but- Skylar look out!" He suddenly yelled as Roman got back up, almost kicking Skylar's leg before Chase pushed her and Roman kicked him in his broken one, making him cry out and fall to the ground, clutching it.

"Well, one more hero to add to the list." Roman laughed as his hand turned into flames.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Skylar screeched as she ran up and used her electricity powers to shoot Roman in the stomach, making him fall again.

"Is he unconscious?" Oliver asked.

"And so is Chase. We have to get him back to the penthouse." Skylar explained.

I nodded, lifting him into Skylar's arm as we sped to the penthouse, with Oliver and Kaz flying behind.

 **Review responses!**

 **Mystic The Animus: That's gotta suck.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Really? Isn't that a bit rude? You do? YOU REALLY DO? Here is your update!**

 **Mk4life: Poor Skylar. Here is your update!**

 **Stardust16 (chapter 2): I LOVE moose tracks and peanut butter (but not any other thing with nuts) Thanks! Yeah, cause that's such a HUGE thing right now. But who doesn't love drama? Thanks so much! Here is your update! Eww I don't like snakes.**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Oh no is right! Chase did come to the rescue!**

 **Guest: Oh no is right! Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah she is!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yes it does! Lol.**

 **Aliqueen16: SKYYYYLARRRRRR! That was funny lol.**

 **Ultimate (guest): Thank you so much!**

 **Guest 2: Thanks! She didn't get hurt, thank goodness. Here is your update!**

 **My Wattpad is acting funky. It will only let me vote on chapters. I can't do ANYTHING else. Sorry about that guys. You'll have to read my chaps on here. I AM so so SORRY!**

 **On other news, check out my two new collabs with Aliqueen16. Step rivalry and Dr. Davenport and Mama Bree one shots. Plus the very first Once upon a time/ Lab Rats crossover, Magic comes with a price!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz13.**


	7. What are we?

Chapter 7.

Bree's POV.

"Douglas!" I screamed as we all went to the infirmary.

Douglas immediately ran in.

"There he is! I tell him to do one thing! Stay here! That's all I told him! And now look what he did!" He ranted as he took him over to the X-ray machine and clicked the button, ushering us all out.

"Douglas is not in a good mood." I stated as we sat down in mission command.

"Kaz, wanna do a thumb war?" Oliver asked.

"No. You cheat." He pouted.

"I don't cheat! And I'll prove it! Me and you, right now!"

"Fine!" Kaz and Oliver yelled before standing opposite sides on the console.

"This should be good." I sighed.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." They spoke in sync before trying to pin the other.

After a few seconds, Oliver pinned Kaz and his elbow went up, making Kaz scream immediately.

"Elbow on the table, elbow on the table!"

Before pushing it down. After two minutes, Oliver was still declared the winner.

"I told you that you're a cheater." Kaz pouted.

"Aww it's ok Kazzy." I mocked, making him scowl more.

Then Douglas came out and Skylar and I both went up to him.

"How's Chase?" We asked.

"His leg was damaged really bad and he also has slight amnesia. He remembers names and everything, but he doesn't remember what has happened for the past few days. He's also a bit slow." Douglas explained.

I looked over at Skylar as sadness quickly covered her face...what has she and Chase been doing?

"When can we see him?" She asked.

"He wants Skylar and Bree. No one else." Douglas explained before adding. "I'll get the full results on his leg in a few hours. Meanwhile, just keep him company." Then left with Kaz and Oliver behind.

Skylar and I opened the door to the infirmary slowly.

Skylar's POV.

As soon as we opened the door, I hugged Chase and he hugged me back.

"Hey...Skylar." He hesitated but smiled as he saw Bree.

"How you feeling, Chase?" Bree asked, gently pushing me away as she hugged him.

"My leg is REALLY sore. My head hurts a bit also. But other then that, I'm ok." He smiled as he grasped her hand.

"Well, hopefully you'll be recovered soon." Bree told him before standing up, letting go of his hand.

"I have to use the bathroom and grab a drink. Skylar, can you stay with him?" She asked, probably because of my crush.

I nodded and she left the room.

"So Chase?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"After you broke your leg, the first time, you and I got really close. Like REALLY close. Do you still like me?"

"Of course, Skylar! You are one of my best friends." He assured.

"No Chase. You liked me like LIKED me liked me." I told him.

"That was a lot of "likes." He told me.

"The point is...what are we now?"

Bree's POV.

After I grabbed my iced tea and used the bathroom, I was about to go back in when Douglas stopped me.

"I have the results." He said solemnly.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, he'll regain his memories..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"I have to do another surgery on his leg...and there is a 30% chance his leg will be paralyzed after."

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I know right! So epic! Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Sorry.**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Thanks so much!**

 **BionicHope (guest): Thanks! You'll have to read to find out...here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Chasey to the rescue! Chasey man, Chasey man, does what a Chasey can. (Parody to Spider-Man). That was fun to write!**

 **Mk4life: Thanks! Chasey is so sweet! Yeah, he has to get better. Same. Here is your update!**

 **Alexis05: Updated!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yep...that's gotta hurt.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Wahoo! You'll have to see...**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 5 and 6): Ohhhhhhhhhhh is right! He does and it is so stinking cute!**

 **Girl With The Broken Smile00: (chapters 4-6): I do the exact same thing! :O Oh no is right! Thanks! Poor everyone lol. It didn't. If you have seen one of (can't remember which one) EternalxFandom's cracks, he/she has something similar.**

 **Will Chasey be alright? What will his reply to Skylar's question be?**

 **Thanks for all the support guys! It means a lot!**

 **Some people have been requesting making my Lost medallion story a two shot, but I don't have any ideas. Let me know if I should and if you think so, give me ideas!**

 **Also, a few people want me to make my story Abused into a two shot! Give me ideas for that if you are interested as well!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Get readyfor your capture

Chapter 8.

Skylar's POV.

Bree pulled me out of the room when she came back, interrupting Chase's answer.

"What?" I demanded.

"Chase needs another surgery on his leg." She sighed.

"I kind of expected that." I told her.

"That's not all, Skylar."

"What else?"

"There is a 30% chance his leg will be paralyzed."

I gasped as I sat down, afraid my legs would collapse under me. After a few minutes, Bree brought over a glass of water.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her as I took a drink before asking her a question. "Did you tell Chase yet?"

"No I was waiting on you."

I stood up and surprisingly didn't fall.

"Let's go." I sighed as we went in.

Chase grinned, but it immediately turned to a frown when he saw mine and Bree's faces.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I sighed as I went over to him and put my hand on top of his.

"Your leg was really badly damaged, Chase. You have to have another surgery." I explained.

"O-okay." He stuttered.

I immediately hugged him, trying to calm him down and he hugged me back.

"Thanks, Sky." He smiled.

"Wait. Your amnesia is gone?" I asked.

"It's been gone for about ten minutes." He told me.

Bree left, for some odd reason as I stood up, ready to leave.

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I am. And Skylar?"

I went back over to him and knelt down so I was near his head.

"Yes?"

Then he gently put his hand behind my head and softly pushed me onto his lips. I kissed him back and then stood up.

"I'll go tell Douglas that you're ready." I explained as I stroked his hair one last time before leaving.

I found Douglas about twenty minutes later and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Chase is ready." I told him.

"Thanks for telling me, Skylar."

"Your welcome." I smiled, with hope that everything would go alright.

Douglas's POV.

I quickly scrubbed up and went into the infirmary, but Chase was nowhere to be seen.

"Chase?!" I yelled as I started looking around the room before I found a single piece of paper with the message scribbled on it.

'Your son is ours. We finally have the key to the Elite Force's undoing.'

Remembering immediately about Roman, Riker and Rodissius, I called Kaz, Oliver, Bree and Skylar down.

Be safe, Chase.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: You know this is a Skase story! Um, no they couldn't cause severing body parts makes me sick. Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Good idea! What ability?**

 **Ultimat (guest): You liked that, didn't you? She did that in chapter 3, but if you want her to do it again...**

 **Aliqueen16: Lol. He is my Chasey. Not yours. You have Oliver. I get Chase. It's a win for both of us.**

 **Bionichope (guest) (Chapter 1): I am not gonna use that for this. The curse, you may get lucky...Thanks and here is your update! Those are ALL cool!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yes! JK maybe. Lol.**

 **Girl with the broken smile00 (chapter 1 and 7): Maybe, you'll have to see...I have no idea.**

 **Dirtkid123: Ya think?**

 **Hope you guys liked this chap!**

 **Will the team be able to save Chase? How will Oliver feel when he finds out about the kiss?**

 **If you guys are Chalena fans, I wanna suggest checking out my new story, There is a reason for everything.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. We have to save him

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

I was waiting for Douglas, scared out of my mind because I had heard the entire conversation between the girls when I felt something hit me hard in the head before my vision went black. When I woke up next, my hands were tied above my head and my head REALLY hurt, but my leg was completely healed.

"How the..." I muttered as I looked down at it before Roman and Riker came forward, making me frown immediately.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Oh. That. Riker and I temporarily healed your leg until you agree to enjoy us. And if you don't...well, let's just say there will be a LOT of blood." Roman laughed as he flicked his wrist and my leg opened up to the size of a thin long knife cut if you went directly through, making me grimace.

Roman then closed it after a few minutes and whispered

"You have 24 hours" before he and Riker stalked off, leaving me alone in the dark once again.

There was no way I was gonna join them and pulling something like I did with Douglas could very well get me killed. I just had to hope for one thing. That my team would find me. That SKYLAR would find me. I sighed as I thought about our kiss as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Skylar's POV.

"Where is he?!" I yelled on the verge of tears as I glanced over Douglas's shoulder again.

"I'm not sure. His chip is deactivated for some odd reason. Did any of you mess with the controls?" Douglas demanded.

"I know I didn't. Bree probably didn't..." I trailed off and glared at Oliver, yelling. "You did this!"

"What makes you think I did it?! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a bad guy?!"

"Oh like I'm buying this whole "sweet and innocent" thing. You sabotaged his chip, so you could have me all to yourself!"

"Skylar! The only thing I did was accidentally, and notice how I say that, but Chase into the rock wall! You keep accusing me left and right and frankly, I'm sick of it!" Oliver yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Bree yelled, making Oliver and I shut up immediately as tears started streaming down her face. "My baby brother is out there somewhere and he could be dead for all we know. Oliver, I know you didn't do anything. And Skylar, you need to apologize to him and stop fighting with him. Now, who turned off his chip?"

After a few minutes, Kaz weakly raised his hand.

"Why?!" Bree screamed.

"It was a accident and I didn't want you guys to be mad, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry." Kaz sighed.

"It's alright. Douglas, can you remotely reactivate Chase's bionics?" Bree asked.

"I can try. It may take a few minutes. In the meantime, you guys should make a plan." He explained as he typed a ton of things into the console.

"What is the plan?" Oliver asked.

"Go in, save Chase, deal with Roman and Riker, get out." Kaz explained.

"I was hoping for more details."

"Oh. Then your asking the wrong person."

"Oliver and Kaz are gonna distract Roman and Riker while Bree and I find Chase. After we get him out, make up something and leave." I explained.

Then Douglas came upstairs.

"Guys, here are his coordinates." Douglas said as he clicked a button on his tablet and Bree immediately told us she had them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Grab on." She told us as we latched on and she sped out the door.

 **Review responses!**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Yay! Of course!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: :O! True, but I still find that gross. Here is your update! Also, I watched a different episode of Gravity Falls with my siblings and I'm still not sure if I like it or not.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: it's cool with the caps. Sky and Chasey sitting in a tree, G! Lol.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yes. Chase.**

 **Bionichope (guest): That may very well happen in the next chapter...that would be cool! That would be awesome! Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: I think I have one in mind...**

 **Alexis05: So do I. Thanks!**

 **LoveTheLord (chapters 7-8): IKR?! You'll have to see...**

 **Drama DEFINITELY insured this time around!**

 **Are they gonna be able to save Chase? What are the R brothers planning?**

 **Also, if you haven't seen it yet, check out mine, EmeraldTulip's and Stafdust16's wiki, Lab Rats 2 generation wiki and join our fanfiction and fan art contests!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Just friends

Chapter 10.

Skylar's POV.

We were lead to right outside of a run down building.

"Is this it?" I questioned as I looked up to see it just got taller.

"Yeah. Ok, remember the plan?" Bree asked.

We nodded slowly as we went inside.

"Ok, we need to split up and find Chase." Kaz whispered.

"There are twenty floors, so we each take five. When one of us finds Chase, we get the others." Oliver explained.

"Wait. How did you know there are twenty floors?" I asked, baffled at his knowledge.

"There is a elevator right there and it shows the floors on it." He pointed, making me embarrassed.

"Ok, Bree, take 1-5, Kaz, 5-10, I'll take 10-15 and Skylar, take 15-20."

We all nodded and I ran through the floors with my super speed just as I heard struggling on floor 17. Stopping outside of what looked like a storage closet, I opened it and got into a fighting position only to see some mice.

"Oops." I smiled, embarrassed, as I closed the door before starting up again, only to stop on the final floor where I heard a familiar scream.

Bursting into the room, I saw Chase screaming, grabbing at his leg, while blood was pouring out. I immediately ran to his side.

"Chase?" I asked gently.

"Sky?" He whispered, pain clear in his voice and eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled before sighing and ripping off part of my mission suit.

"Sky-" he started, but was cut of by a moan of agony.

"Shh. Let me bandage you up so we can get you home. Where's Roman and Riker?" I asked gently as I started, making him hiss.

"They abandoned the place. But Rodissius is still here. He'll call them and-" Then he cried out in pain and I hesitated, but put my hand on his mouth so we weren't caught while I finished.

"Can you stand?" I asked as I held his hand, making the normal butterflies come back, but they were short lived as he grimaced when I helped him up. "Easy, easy. Just use me as a crutch. Do not use that leg."

He nodded before we started walking out of the room, then Bree came over to us and hugged Chase for a minute before Oliver yelled.

"Skylar look out!"

Then he pushed Chase and I to the ground and froze Rodissius, who was behind me, about to hit me in the head. Then he outstretched his hand.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded before grabbing on and having Oliver pull me up. Just as I was about to grab Chase, Roman and Riker showed up and started blasting at us, then all of a sudden, a bright orange force field came up, and I realized I was holding it.

"Skylar?! What is that?!" Kaz yelled.

"I have no idea!" I yelled in shock, suddenly feeling a rush of energy course through my veins. "Bree, get them out!"

"What about you?!"

"This is my battle."

Bree nodded and sped out with Oliver, Kaz and Chase. Then my eyes narrowed as I launched several balls of electricity at the two, making them fall to the ground. I kept launching, not even giving them a chance before I looked to see my body was encircled in a ball, shocking Roman, Riker and the frozen Rodissius. After seeing they were clearly unconscious, I suddenly felt that rush of energy leave, and I fell to the ground, hitting my head and falling into darkness.

Oliver's POV.

Instead of leaving with Bree, Kaz and Chase, I stayed outside of the building, ready to go save Skylar if needed because...she's my friend. Not my girlfriend, my friend. She'll never be more, no matter how hard I try, so I might as well accept it. And if she wants Chase, then I'm happy for her. So we may not have our happy little lives together forever in a space castle, but if she's happy, then I'm happy. I was snapped out of my thoughts by seeing the building start crashing down. Without second thought, I flew in at lighting speed and started looking for Skylar. When I finally found her, she was mostly fine from what I could see. Bruises, scratches and she looked absolutely drained, but she'll be ok. I grabbed her waist and flew out of the building, straight to the penthouse where Kaz and Bree were sitting upstairs, and I was immediately hugged by Kaz.

"There you are! Don't EVER scare me like that again!" He yelled.

"What happened to Skylar?" Bree asked as she came over to me.

"She must've gotten drained or something." I replied, putting her on the couch. "Where's Chase?"

"Douglas is operating on him now. We just have to wait." She sighed as she and Kaz both sat back down.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle just as Skylar started waking up.

"Skylar? You ok?" Kaz asked.

"Where's Chase?" She asked as she sat up, before grabbing at her chest and letting out a cry of agony, making me immediately freak out and put my arm behind her back and easing her back down.

"Shh, calm down. He's getting surgery."

She nodded before Bree ushered Kaz and I out of the room.

Bree's POV.

I pressed my hand down gently on Skylar's rib cage, making her hiss and spring up a little in pain while looking at me with sad eyes.

"Skylar, what happened?" I asked gently as I stood up and grabbed the portable X-ray and scanned it over her body.

"As soon as you guys left, I felt like I got this huge rush of energy, like when you chug coffee (A/N, I've actually done that before...lol) and the next thing I knew, there was a gigantic orange ball around me, like a huge force field, and it had lightning coming out of it and shocking anything it could."

"That sounds really strange. You should talk to Mr. Davenport about that. Meanwhile, you broke four of your ribs. I'm gonna have to get Douglas to set them after he's done working on Chase." I explained just as Oliver and Kaz came back down.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

Before I could answer, Skylar answered for me and then Douglas came upstairs with a smile on his face.

"I'm guessing that smile is good." Bree smiled.

"Yep. Chase will be fine."

"Great. Douglas, Skylar broke her ribs." I told him.

Douglas looked at her before saying.

"You didn't need to use the infirmary until after I got here. Now that I'm here, you are hurting yourself right and left." He face palmed before he told us to bring her to the infirmary. Oliver lifted her into his arms and we all went down to the infirmary.

"Oliver, bring her into here. Kaz, Bree, you can go see Chase if you want, but he's still asleep, so I would just wanna stay out here." He explained as he and the tall brunette disappeared behind the large metal doors.

Kaz went upstairs and I went to Chase's room to see him slightly stirring before opening his eyes.

"Bree?"

"Chase! How are you feeling?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"Tired and sore. Where's Skylar?" He questioned.

"She broke her ribs, but she's alright." I smiled as I squeezed his hand gently before he yawned, making me smile as I kissed his forehead before whispering. "Sleep." And left.

-Time skip-

Skylar's POV.

After Douglas set my ribs, Oliver was helping me get around, and we went to Chase's room, where he was sleeping. I sat down and stroked his hair, and Oliver spoke up.

"You really like him, don't you?"

I smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I do. Your not mad?"

"I was at first, but as long as you are happy, I am also." He smiled.

"Friends?" I held my arms out for a hug.

Oliver licked his lips and smiled before hugging me.

"Friends."

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: You do? Ok, I'll go warn Kaz to go hide... *whispers* I'll puke on you. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah poor Chasey. Oh boy...Skylar and Kaz have to hide now...lol.**

 **Alexis05: Me too.**

 **LoveTheLord: From what happens, you can see that he didn't. They did, thank goodness!**

 **Bionichope (guest): Thanks. Here is your update.**

 **Dirtkid123: Ohhhhh I know!**

 **ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Here it is!**

 **Rulers Of The Games: Yeah, but it didn't make the final cut.**

 **Guest 1: Thanks here is the final update!**

 **Guest 2: I did!**

 **Here is the last chapter, hope the title didn't scare you Skasers too much. Thanks for reading!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
